


Saving you

by Kennedy_kendwood



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Disconfort, Drama, F/M, Love, Other, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennedy_kendwood/pseuds/Kennedy_kendwood
Summary: That day when the darkness took it off me, the last time I saw his eyes with that look of infinite sadness.Why let her go?  , I still regret not having stopped her, but I will do my best to get her back even if it is the last thing I do, it is a promise my dear Deet.
Relationships: Brea/Rian (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Rian x Deet story, I feel like this kind of story is already a bit worn out but I wanted to give it a try.
> 
> I hope you like it ❤️

On the outskirts of stone in the wood a sad gelfling looked where his beloved had gone, why did the world punish him like this? First Look then her father and now Deet, finally the tears escaped her eyes.

He fell on his knees crying there was nothing else he could do was a bittersweet feeling, with the withdrawal of the Skeksis, thanks to the gentle grotana who defended them from the emperor's lightning absorbing the darkness but at what cost? Sacrificing to save all but with them lead her to perdition.

Rian with a melancholic sigh returned to the center of Stone in the wood, where a great celebration was taking place, he looked at all the happy faces for a moment I envy them, when his eyes met Brea's he felt defeated, she approached him avoiding the others who were celebrating.

"Rian look what I found in the Dual sword" He extended his hand with the crystal fragment, Rian opened his eyes, he never thought that it would be in the sword.

"Wow I think that's good news, right?"

"Yes it is, the heretic and the wanderer wanted us to find him, although it was easier to say" she looked at Rian, he was so quiet his gaze reflected pain.

"Rian we will find her"

"I hope so Brea and I hope nothing bad happens to her."  
The pain did not let him think, his eyes clouded and he began to cry, Brea when she saw this approached him and gave him a big hug, comforting her friend.  
She also loved Deet very much despite meeting in a few days she earned his friendship.

We'll find you Deet is a promise, Brea said in a thought.


	2. Darkening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deet wanders through the woods where he realizes that he is a danger to everyone.
> 
> Rian is determined to go rescue Deet but did not count that Brea would realize his plans.

Deet walked, she doesn't know for how long but cumin just wanted to get away from her friends, she didn't want darkening to affect them and consume them like she was doing.

He could still hear her thoughts but he knew that he had little time left, he could no longer contain so much corruption and she would be consumed forever.

It hurt to let Rian see his look of pain, he didn't want to think about him, at least he had saved them, right? I didn't know it, but now the biggest danger they ran is being close to her.

Because he was so cowardly and he did not tell her what he felt, now his feelings are no longer worth she is lost, she has to bury that love.  
\- "It is for your good Rian, I love you very much but I will not let this corrupt power hurt you this is my price to pay, I do not care, keep going for both of us."

He came to a clearing of water, he was thirsty, he felt his body very heavy, it hurt to breathe. He knelt to drink water but when he touched the water a wild glow took over the pond all the fish that lived there were floating little by little the life of that pond had come to an end.

Seeing this she jumped back, she couldn't believe that she had killed those creatures, her tears fell, sobbing she turned around to continue on her way when she realized that on the way she had come she was dead, all vegetation and animals that were near her she died, she withered, she couldn't believe it, she couldn't do that.  
She didn't want to go any further, she knew that this means that more plants and animals were going to die, but she didn't want to stay there seeing that tragic scenario, and she also knew that her friends could reach her if they wanted to help a monster like her.

Deet did not want this, but that was the price to pay, the same sanctuary tree told her, gift or curse did not know but its power was hers.  
Now understanding what he said she knew it was a horrible curse but despite everything she had to go on, hide and never be seen, if she could help Thra she would never know but she didn't want to risk it.

With all the sorrow of her soul and with what little sanity she had, she continued on her way to death, she could no longer hear his thoughts, she only advanced, she only felt in a reflection the look of eyes that followed her.  
_______________________________

Rian knew he couldn't let her go, he had already lost his father and Mira, he would no longer be a coward, he would go after her.

Now his biggest question was where to find her? It may be that it was a good idea to follow the trail of death, it was the only clue he had of her, he was convinced tonight he would go looking for her and do everything possible to help her.  
Before everything else, he had to go for supplies if he wanted to leave for several days he had to be well prepared, the resistance could be a few days without him, he would leave a note so that they do not look for him, maybe leave someone in charge, Brea is a good choice or Gurjin or both!

If the skeksis came back they would have to have a good leader.  
With that thought he went to the center of Stone in the wood, he never thought to see his people like this, so diverse, many gelflings from other clans sharing a good time with his own, something in his chest grew and he felt warm, he felt proud For what they achieved with their friends, a smile crossed their lips, but not everything is happiness.  
The memory of Deet darkened filled him, he had to leave soon, with the sunset of the last brother and the welcome of the first sister would leave, I just hope that no one notices.

Full of provisions he went to his old house he would have to prepare something for Deet if he found it, he prepared his travel bag, along with a thick layer, he grabbed a somewhat old sheet of paper and a piece of coal, he began to write the letter, he waited That at least they understood his handwriting, many trigones had already passed since he had written something, why write if you have a sword in hand ?.

He heard a noise at the door came out of his thoughts when he realized that that noise was knocks, someone was knocking on the door!

He hid everything very well except one important thing, before opening the door.

"Hi Rian are you home? I can see your fireplace burning." -

"One second" he yelled from the door.

"Hi, Brea, what are you doing around here? I thought you were going to be with the boys celebrating." -

"Yes, but I was worried about you, I hadn't seen you all day, is everything okay?" -

"Yes, all right, because the question." -

"Because you're sweating and you look nervous," she said looking directly into his eyes, she could be many things but she knew very well when something didn't add up and Rian didn't add up at all, because yesterday he was sad and depressed, now he's so distracted and nervous. Is he up to something?  
"May I come in" Brea said, she didn't have time for Rian to reply because she was already inside.

"Your house is very nice Rian, it's cozy." -

"Thank you Brea, I haven't seen you for a long time since my father took me to the crystal castle, many trigones ago, it needs a lot of cleaning, one day I will." - He said thoughtfully, since when did he not visit his old house? His last memory here was heartbreaking, his mother bedridden and his father hysterical, despite that the house always reminded him of his mother as welcoming as a summer morning.

"Rian, are you sure you're okay? I know this is all over us but we will move on." - He held his hands and saw him straight in the eyes, he never stopped to see Rian's eyes up close, they were so beautiful, such an intense blue and in the center a touch of yellow, his grip was longer than necessary, I don't know He gave it all until Rian slowly spread his hands.

Brea turned around a little nervous and began to inspect the house, the living room was not so big and it was attached to the kitchen, it had a large armchair under it, a deteriorated carpet, behind the armchair there was a small table with three chairs , a fireplace overlooked the right side of the room at the same time there was a table with kitchen utensils, further back there were two doors he supposed they were the bedrooms, if he needed a cleaning, in all his inspection his gaze went to a table At night that was next to the chair, it was a letter, he saw it with curiosity, he approached it little by little without Rian noticing.

"Brea, do you want tea?" I ask. -

"Yes please" he said without turning around.

When Rian turned around to prepare the tea she took the letter and spread it out, she was not intrusive at all but that letter attracted a lot of attention and more because it was directed towards her person.

When he spread the letter, he couldn't believe his eyes, Rian had planned to leave, that same night !!  
He was very indignant, he thought he would go without his friends to look for Deet, he was desperate he knew it but he did not think he was capable of that.

He turned and faced the brash Stonewood.

"Rian, can you explain this to me?" - Brea said annoyed.

When Rian turned around and saw the letter in Brea's hand she paled, she thought she had made it all right.

"Where did you find that Brea?" -.

"If you're going to hide something, do it right Rian, why do you want to go without us? I want to find Deet as much as you and the others, I can't believe you were going to go without us." -

"Brea, you wouldn't understand, I know I'm wrong to hide this from you, but I have to do it alone, I'm not risking anyone else." -

"No Rian, the one who doesn't understand is you, because you're so stubborn, you're like a baby Fizgig" she said very annoyed, she felt betrayed.

"Brea please understand, I want to help Deet, although I don't know how yet but I will" he said crestfallen, his heart ached, he knew it was wrong but he had to do something, he had to do it for her.

"Rian ... I'm going to help you, maybe mother Aughra knows something, something has to be done for Deet and I think the crystal fragment can help us, I just have to go to my cabin and I won't take no for an answer, but I'll tell everyone and there if you'll be in serious trouble. " - She said very determined.

Rian had no other choice, did she? Anyway a little help would not hurt at all, apart from Brea is very intelligent she might find a solution.

"It's okay Brea, you will come with me but please be careful, I don't know how this trip will be, I don't know how we will find Deet and under what circumstances." -

It was done our two heroes left Stone in the wood into the unknown, they left the letter addressed to Brea but now for another recipient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapter, I hope you like it.
> 
> Over there there is a scene of Rian and Brea, the truth is that Shipp catches my attention but I don't want to betray Deet haha.
> 
> This chapter is much longer, I was inspired until the end I think it was a bit bland and I was not sure if adding all the other heroes maybe later I will.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
